This invention relates to a water treatment apparatus, more particularly to a highly efficient water treatment apparatus whereby the provision of boiled water is assured.
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional water treatment apparatus shown in FIG. 1. As illustrated, the water treatment apparatus 7 includes a raw water reservoir 70, a casing 71, a raw water duct 711, a high-temperature boiled water reservoir 712, a low-temperature boiled water reservoir 713 and a boiled water duct 714. The raw water in the raw water reservoir 70 naturally flows into the high-temperature boiled water reservoir 712 through the raw water duct 711. The raw water in the high-temperature boiled water reservoir 712 is boiled by the heating element H and flows into the low-temperature boiled water reservoir 713 through the boiled water duct 714 along which the boiled hot water from the high-temperature boiled water reservoir 712 is somewhat cooled. Therefore, boiled warm or cold water can be formed in the low-temperature boiled water reservoir 713. The boiled water in the high-temperature boiled water reservoir 712 is maintained at a desired temperature by means of a thermostat TS. A first water tap unit 7120 may be opened to supply boiled hot water from the high-temperature boiled water reservoir 712, while a second water tap unit 7130 may be opened to supply boiled warm or cold water from the low-temperature boiled water reservoir 713. This water treatment apparatus 7 suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) A portion of unboiled or raw water in the high-temperature boiled water reservoir 712 often flows into the low-temperature boiled water reservoir 713 prior to its being boiled. Accordingly, unboiled water may be supplied from the second water tap unit 7130.
(2) Unboiled water may be also supplied from the first water tap unit 7120.
(3) Because no heat exchanging device is provided in the water treatment apparatus 7, the efficiency of the water treatment apparatus 7 is unsatisfactory.